Thoughts on Spongebob Season 9 Episodes
Thoughts on each Season 6 episode, to be used on SBM Placeholder Episode Name: Production Code: Original Airdate: Main Characters: General Synopsis: Written by: SBM rating: Episodes Squid Baby Production Code: Original Airdate: Main Characters: General Synopsis: Written by: SBM rating: Smaller Version For those who don't know (though you guys will probably know since my name will probably be listed as the highest ranking), this is my least favorite episode of the whole series. Out of all of them, this is my least favorite episode, for tons of reasons. The biggest reason, of course, is the horrible idea of humor in this episode. Some stuff can just be painfully unfunny, like Ugandan Knuckles, and some stuff can be unfunny to the point of severe annoyance, like dabbing, but the idea of humor in Squid Baby is sickening, offensive, and morally wrong. The humor is offensive and morally wrong because it's trying to suggest that the stuff Squidward is going through, literally getting a mental illness that makes him basically a baby, is funny, and that it's funny for mentally harmed people to go through terrible things, which is the exact opposite of the truth. The truth is that these things are horrible. People mentally becoming babies is a real thing. This actually happens to people. And it's terrible that this happens. I don't have any actual experience of this, but I know it'd be terrible. This whole episode just makes fun of mental illnesses, when they can be seriously horrible, which is extremely unfunny and outright offensive. I have some mental problems myself (I have autism for example) and some people really do act like it's funny and treat me like a piece of crap for it, and think it's funny to do that. That's what this episode is doing. It's telling me that anything bad coming as a result of mental problems is funny, and something to laugh about, which is just horrible. And it's not like anything else here isn't horrible either. Oh great, another unfunny squid abuse episode, really wanted that. Oh and it's even worse than normal, because it's Squidward suffering a major mental illness making him mentally a baby, which is already terrible enough, but then he gets his head constantly slammed into stuff for literally no reason!!! Seriously, that is THE worst running gag in the whole series! The doctor tells them to protect Squidward's head so he isn't permanently mentally damaged, and yet they just ignore it and let his head be slammed a billion times and act like it's so funny!!!!!!!! It's not!!! It's extremely unfunny and such a horrible gag, it's disgusting how they actually did that in the episode. The squid abuse in this episode makes even Ink Lemonade look "tame"! And then to make it worse, they make slamming his head bring Squidward back to normal! Not only is this a really stupid cop-out ending, but this also suggests to little kids watching that you can fix mental problems and so on by slamming their head, which is a horrible lesson to be teaching them, considering that could damage them even more! This episode is also extremely annoying too, even without the mental illnesses stuff there's stuff the running gag I mentioned, plus many other annoying things throughout the episode such as the beginning where Spongebob and Patrick play with baby toys! Not only is that OOC, but it's extremely annoying! In fact, I'd even say this episode is more annoying than YM&M, which is saying a lot since that episode is extremely annoying already! This episode is also extremely gross too, a lot of the things that happen here is very gross, and the animation makes it even grosser! Squidward's poopy diaper is so gross! And then there's also the characterization, where the only good characters are Squidward, who is only even mentally sane for like 2 minutes total here and is a baby the rest of the time, and the doctor who actually bothers to care about Squidward! Mr. Krabs is a horrible character here, Squidward is severely mentally harmed and can barely even function, and yet Mr Krabs still makes him work!!!! That's horrible! Babies shouldn't be working! It's basically abuse and is absolutely horrible. And then there's SpongeBob and Patrick, who at least "take care of Squidward"....... except they really don't care about him at all, since they let him just have his head be horribly damaged, thus basically allowing him to be stuck like this forever!!! They're not caring for him, they're abusing him themselves! The plot and premise is also stupid too! I mean come on, it partially rip-offs rock-a-bye bivalve but also makes it way worse! I mean literally, it's about Squidward getting a horrible mental illness that basically turns him into a baby, gets his head constantly slammed due to lack of caring from Spongebob and Patrick, after being told to prevent that, then go into the krusty krab where Mr Krabs forces Squidward to work despite being like this, then Spongebob needs to change his diaper, and then a cop-out ending. It's such a stupid and horrible premise and I can't even believe it was even thought of, and then approved and became an episode!!! You'd think this would come from terrible people who finds mental illnesses funny, but I very highly doubt the creators of this were bad people, and there's still the fact that this had to be approves by Nickelodeon and it was, which is why I'm shocked it even exists and was created in the first place. And there's almost no good things about this episode either. I liked the title card, the my leg joke, and the weather changing as the mood changed, but that's the only good stuff, and there is so much horrible stuff throughout the episode. So yeah, In conclusion, this is why this is my least favorite episode of the series. The worst running gag of the series, a horrible and offensive sense of humor, terrible premise and plot, horrible squid abuse, horrible characterization, very annoying, gross, cop-out and stupid ending, and so on....... There's even more bad things about this episode, but I haven't seen it in a while (I avoid this episode lol), so I forget some stuff. But yeah, this episode has an extremely huge amount of horrible things about it that makes me hate it so much. I admit I might not have explained why I hate it so much very good, I'm not good at explaining my thoughts, but I hope this was good enough. Category:Spongebob